Kiki and the Magic City
SuperWhyMovie's Movies-spoof of 2000 Destination Film "Thomas and the Magic Railroad" Cast *Thomas - Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service) *Henry - Brock (Pokémon) *Gordon - Mr. Nezzer (VeggieTales) *James - Big Macintosh (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Percy - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Toby - Human Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Annie & Clarabel - Twilight Sparkle & Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Bertie - Spike the Dog (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Harold - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Lady - Hova (The Ant Bully) *Diesel 10 - Merlock (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) *Splatter & Dodge - Jasper & Horace (101 Dalmatians (1961)) *Mr. Conductor - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Mr. C. Junior - Cricket Crocket (Cricket on the Hearth) *Lily - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Patch - Daring Do (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Burnett Stone - Rufus (The Rescuers) *Billy Twofeathers - Manny (Ice Age) *Stacey Jones - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *and More Movie/TV Show Clips *Kiki's Delivery Service *Pokémon *VeggieTales *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *The Rescuers Down Under *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *The Little Mermaid *The Ant Bully *DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp *101 Dalmatians (1961) *Pinocchio *Fun and Fancy Free *Mickey's Christmas Carol *Cricket on the Hearth *The Rescuers *Ice Age Scenes *Kiki and the Magic City - Part 1 - Opening Credits *Kiki and the Magic City - Part 2 - Kiki (Thomas) *Kiki and the Magic City - Part 3 - "Shining Time" *Kiki and the Magic City - Part 4 - Hova (Lady) *Kiki and the Magic City - Part 5 - Jasper & Horace (Splatter & Dodge) *Kiki and the Magic City - Part 6 - Jiminy Cricket (Mr. Conductor) *Kiki and the Magic City - Part 7 - The Legend *Kiki and the Magic City - Part 8 - Rainbow Dash (Lily) *Kiki and the Magic City - Part 9 - Bok Choy's Orders (Sir Topham's Orders) *Kiki and the Magic City - Part 10 - Suger in her Tank *Kiki and the Magic City - Part 11 - "I Know How the Moon Must Feel" *Kiki and the Magic City - Part 12 - "Where is the Windmill?" *Kiki and the Magic City - Part 13 - Calling Cricket Crocket (Calling Junior) *Kiki and the Magic City - Part 14 - Sounds of Hova's Magic (Sounds of Lady's Magic) *Kiki and the Magic City - Part 15 - Delayed *Kiki and the Magic City - Part 16 - "A Really Useful Witch" ("A Really Useful Engine") *Kiki and the Magic City - Part 17 - In Merlock's Clutches (In Diesel's Clutches) *Kiki and the Magic City - Part 18 - The Clue *Kiki and the Magic City - Part 19 - Traveling of the Island *Kiki and the Magic City - Part 20 - Rainbow Dash Meets Kiki (Lily Meets Thomas) *Kiki and the Magic City - Part 21 - Cricket Reunion (Family Reunion) *Kiki and the Magic City - Part 22 - Landing in Trouble *Kiki and the Magic City - Part 23 - Solving the Mysteries *Kiki and the Magic City - Part 24 - Now or Never? *Kiki and the Magic City - Part 25 - Green for Glory *Kiki and the Magic City - Part 26 - In Pursuit Hova (In Pursuit Lady) *Kiki and the Magic City - Part 27 - The Viaduct *Kiki and the Magic City - Part 28 - "Gold Dust!" *Kiki and the Magic City - Part 29 - End Credits Trailers *Kiki and the Magic City - Trailer Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Movies-spoof Category:Thomas and the Magic Railroad Movies-spoof Category:Thomas Spoof